


The "Almost" Couple

by TarotQueen



Series: SCC Gamer's Club [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Rating May Change, lots of video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/pseuds/TarotQueen
Summary: Modern AU where everyone is alive, happy, and plays Pokémon GoWhere Mikasa is the squad mom and Annie's head over heels for her.





	The "Almost" Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be a oneshot, but I wasn't able to fit all of it in just one chapter. So it will probably be at *least* two chapters, but I might want to just make this a full story since I really enjoyed writing this. Hopefully, it's fun to read too!

 

 

“Hange, Sasha- could you _please_ change the station already??” Connie’s plea was hardly heard through the blare of country music pounding through the RV’s front speakers.

 

“Nope!” Sasha chimed unapologetically. “When it’s your turn to ride shotgun, then you can change it to whatever you like!”

 

A chorus of groans resounded throughout Hange’s tightly-packed RV. Sasha had only ridden in the driver's seat for ten minutes or so and everyone was already tired of her music choice.

 

“Could you at least turn it down a notch??” Grumbled Reiner as he tried in vain to set the TV volume louder than the music. “We’re kinda trying to watch a movie here.”

 

“You’re literally watching Shrek.” Ymir leaned forward from the very back row of seats to taunt him and Bertholdt. “No one cares if you can’t hear.”

 

Ymir certainly hadn’t meant to encourage the driver or the front passenger. It seemed like they had taken it as such. Both Hange and Sasha had broken out into song loudly and stumbled to remember the right lyrics.

 

What an eventful trip this had become so far. Mikasa turned to look over at Eren, who was completely invested in his 3DS, oblivious to everything else. He and Armin sat on either side of her and the two of them had been dueling over and over again in Pokémon for quite a while now. Since tactics were his specialty, Armin had beaten him almost every single time. Mikasa couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly to herself each time Eren nearly shrieked into his screen after losing.

 

“AgH!” Eren gnashed his teeth together and pressed hard against the buttons once his friend had beaten him again. “Again?? I’ve lost track of how many times now!!”

 

“I can uh...swap out my team for lower leveled Pokémon if you’d like-” Armin wisely suggested, though he was met with a glare from Eren at the sound of it.

 

“Not a chance!!” He passionately clenched a fist while he kept up his stubborn determination. “Let’s go again- I will obliterate every last one of your Pokémon!” It wasn’t too promising but still, Eren swore by it. Armin giggled loudly at how dramatic he could be, even over a game.

 

Connie sat ahead of them, on the floor. He had been the previous holder of the role as the honorary shotgun and now he sat and texted away to try to drown out the noise of Sasha’s country music marathon. Beside him was Marco, who seemed more than happy just to sightsee along the way and keep a close eye on the GPS.

 

Mikasa figured they had about three hours of driving left before they reached their destination: a lakeside vacation house up in the mountains that belonged to Krista’s family. There, they’d kick back for the week and have a blast boating, tubing, and hiking in the beautiful summer-kissed woods.

 

“Ah...i-it’s that girl I was mentioning earlier!” Jean’s flustered voice came from behind them from the backseat as he flashed his phone in front of Ymir. “How am I supposed to even reply to this?? She sent me a winky face- a _winky face_.” He looked pretty terrified. “I wasn’t prepared for this!!”

 

“Give it here.” Ymir snatched the phone from his hands in an instant and began to type for him. “Trust me, if there’s anyone who knows how to talk to girls here, it’s me. Isn’t that right, my dearest Krista?”

 

Ymir looked over to her girlfriend to find that she had fallen fast asleep against Annie’s shoulder. Her mouth hung open in a subtle snore with a smidge of drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Ahhh….such an angel.” Ymir sighed out with a faint smile across her face before she went back to her typing.

 

“What are you even saying to her?”

 

“Here.” She handed him back his phone after she had finished and he eagerly looked over the unsent message.

 

“...‘Show me how those tits fart’...??” Jean’s eyes widened and he nearly chucked the phone back into her lap. “You expect me to send her that?? What the _hell,_ Ymir??”

 

“Do it you coward.” She insisted with a positively evil grin. It was obvious she had tried to fool him, but Jean hadn’t fully caught on. “Girls love a guy with a great sense of humor! Trust me- don’t you trust me?”

 

“Not really…??”

 

In the midst of Jean and Ymir’s babbling, Mikasa eyed the only person who could compete with the affection she had for Eren. Annie was curled up in the backseat corner with her hoodie up and her attention buried in her own 3DS. She had the system tilted carefully so no one could see the screen and she certainly looked focused on whatever it was she was playing. Since it would be impossible to hear her over the radio and Jean’s panicked ramblings, Mikasa slipped out her phone and shot her a quick text.

 

_‘How’s my little extrovert doing?’_

 

Mikasa had heard the familiar ping of Annie’s phone go off several times during the drive so far. Each time Annie had peered over the notification to see who it was, she would seemingly ignore the message and set her phone to the side. However, this time when she saw the message was from the girl who made her heart soar, she unlocked her phone immediately and started typing away.

 

_‘If Hange and Sasha don’t stop singing I’m_

_going to throw myself out the window.’_

 

Mikasa exhaled loudly from her nose in a restrained laugh and messaged right back. Poor Annie. She had never been one for crowds, especially crowds in such condensed spaces.

 

_‘But then who will be Krista’s pillow?’_

 

Mikasa loved to play along with Annie’s cynical attitude.

 

_‘Your concern for my well being is touching,_

_Ackerman.’_

 

And Annie loved it too.

 

_‘Didn’t you pack your headphones in your_

_backpack?’_

 

_‘’Yeah, but I gave them to Mina because_

_she’s apparently an 80 year old grandma_

_and wanted to listen to her audiobook.’_

 

Mikasa eyed her purse next to her feet and realized she probably had a pair of earbuds somewhere in that mess. She had to dig through an array of first aid items, Eren’s meds and some snacks she packed for him and Armin. _Especially_ Armin in case his blood sugar got too low. It was likely she’d be playing mom for the two of them throughout the entirety of the trip and she’d be keeping them closely under her radar. This was probably why Ymir constantly referred to her as the fun police.

 

Before Annie could delve back into her game, Mikasa had turned around in her seat and reached her arm out to her, earbuds in hand. Gladly the little introvert took them and met Mikasa’s gaze before she poked them in and plugged them into her console. Mikasa had given her one of those looks that silently reminded Annie that Eren and Armin weren’t the only two Mikasa would look out for. It was that sort of ‘I’ve got your back’ kind of look that made Annie wonder how on earth she had scored a girl so perfect.

 

_‘Thanks mom.’_

 

Annie made sure to snarkily text her back before she flipped back open her 3DS and resumed playing. After all, Mikasa didn’t _need_ to know of all those sappy things Annie thought about her.

 

 _‘Better?’_ Mikasa had spent a few minutes helping Marco re-navigate their very lost driver before she was able to reply.

 

_‘Much. Now I can only hear Hange and_

_Sasha when they start yodeling.’_

 

On cue, Hange and her front seat driver burst into another round of yodeling. The music that played didn’t even have yodeling in it; they just did it for the hell of it. At this point, Mikasa had grown impartial to the wave of noises that surrounded her. Reiner occasionally captured her attention when he would laugh loudly at a scene in the movie he had probably already seen a hundred times. But at this point, she mainly paid attention to Eren as he continued to suffer from his losing streak against Armin. She was nearly ready to start barking orders at him to change his sloppy strategy.

 

Then, the vibration of her phone, as well as several others in unison, caught her attention once more. She fully expected it to be Annie again and raised an eyebrow high when she saw it was actually from Jean.

 

_‘Show me how those tits fart’_

 

A mortified screech erupted from Jean and then Mikasa didn’t question it quite as much. It was probably more of Ymir’s shenanigans.

 

“ _YMIR!!”_ He flailed as he ran his mouth. “Did you just _mass_ text that to all my contacts??”

 

Ymir looked pretty comfortable with her hands behind her head. It was a real shame Jean had trusted her enough to hand her his phone again.

 

“Heh. I dunno...did I?” She chuckled as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“You _IDIOT!_ ” He nearly spat as he yelled. “My _MOM’S_ gonna see that!!”

 

“Oh, Jean-boy!” Ymir rolled out a pretty spot-on impersonation of Mrs. Kirstein. “And here I thought I had raised myself a strong, gentlemanly, God-fearing young man! Where did I go wrong, Jean-boy??”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

While Jean continued to panic and Ymir kept mocking him, Mikasa’s phone vibrated again. This time, it _was_ from Annie.

 

_‘Holy shit, if he doesn’t quiet down I’m going to kill him.’_

 

Mikasa wanted to laugh to herself but Annie was probably being half serious.

 

_‘Annie no’_

 

 _‘Annie yes.’_ Annie wrote back in a flash.

 

_‘Have some heart! Being a virgin is hard for_

_some people you know.’_

 

_‘Can’t say I relate, thanks to you.’_

 

Mikasa turned around in her seat to give Annie her signature death glare, though she probably didn’t see. Annie had her 3DS held right over her face and her shoulders quivered lightly as she tried with all her might not to laugh at her own terrible joke.

 

Just as Mikasa was about to type something sarcastic back, Hange suddenly hollered excitedly and the RV swerved and rocked everyone inside. Krista woke from Annie’s shoulder with one last loud snore and Armin almost cried out in fear.

 

“What the hell is going on??” Even Reiner was startled.

 

“There’s a Raid Battle up ahead!” Sasha flashed her phone screen at him to show him she was talking about none other than Pokémon Go. “Up at this gas station!”

 

Of course it was a Raid Battle. The RV teetered and tottered as Hange pulled into the parking lot. The gang had stopped so many times that the group’s other vehicle (containing Levi, Erwin and a few other adults) was probably about an hour ahead of them by now.

 

“And the boss is a Sableye at that!” Hange pulled out the keys and giggled maniacally with pure excitement. “I’ve just _gotta_ add him to my Pokédex!”

 

“Uh…” Marco scratched his head and looked over the GPS as Hange and Sasha leaped out of the RV. “We’re already _really_ behind schedule you guys. We’re only halfway there. At this rate, Levi and the others will get to the cabin way before us.”

 

“It’s fine it’s fine!” The driver waved her hand at him, unworried. “We needed to stop for gas anyways. Everyone can go pee and get snacks in the meantime!”

 

The passengers exchanged confused looks amongst each other before they too stepped out of the vehicle. There weren’t any other objections since everyone pretty much needed to at least stretch their legs after being so cramped.

 

“Well, I wanna help with the raid!” Eren’s voice was laced with motivation as he pulled his phone out and tapped on the app.

 

“I can give you a hand too!” Armin followed his lead without a second thought.

 

“Eren.” Mikasa seized him by the back of his jacket before he could take off running. “You should go to the bathroom while we’re here.”

 

He wriggled under her grasp and looked back at her with that annoyed expression he made any time he felt as though she were babying him too much.

 

“Let go!” He pulled against her harder when she hadn’t lightened up. “I went the last time we stopped. I don’t need to go again!”

 

“Give it up, Eren.” Ymir piped up as she hopped out with Jean, who trudged next to her and grumbled while he copy-pasted apology messages to all of his contacts. “You know it’s pointless to go against the Fun Police’s will. Might as well just get in there, squat, and get it over with.”

 

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed as she shot Ymir a disapproving look. Though, Ymir knew she was right and stood by what she teasingly said.

 

“Lucky for me I don’t have to worry about my dearest Krista running off to go participate in those-”

 

“Sableye, here I come!” Krista flew past her girlfriend with her phone raised high in the air.

 

“...Raids.” Ymir’s mouth tugged to the side as she watched Krista happily dart away to the large group of strangers who had gathered outside to help take down the boss. Hange, Sasha, Connie and a few others soon joined her and Ymir was left only being able to laugh to herself. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she started dating a nerd like Krista.

 

\------------------------------

 

Then, there was Mikasa and Annie, a pair that Ymir and Reiner had dubbed the “almost couple”.

 

The two of them held hands in public, kissed, even slept together sometimes. But for some reason, they had yet to claim to be girlfriends. Though, Annie wanted them to be- more than anything.

 

Annie trudged down the aisles inside the gas station store, earbuds in so her playlist would drown out the world around her. She could barely hear the sound of Reiner and Connie as they investigated the freezer aisles and yelled each time they saw something they wanted. The person who would take full advantage of Annie’s unawareness was none other than Mikasa, who easily snuck behind her and swatted off the hood of her hoodie as a very informal greeting.

 

“Anybody home?” Mikasa questioned her slyly when Annie’s eyes had widened at her contact.

 

“Sorry,” Annie pulled out her earbuds and quickly shuffled them into her pocket. “Didn’t hear you. You’re supposed to ring the doorbell.” She made another joke that fell flat as usual.

 

“Ring ring.” Mikasa said in a completely deadpan tone as she tugged gently at one of her hoodie strings.

 

Annie gasped when the other side of the string nearly disappeared into the hood and pushed Mikasa away with a tiny chuckle.

 

“If _you_ of all people end up being the one to ruin my hoodie…” She didn’t complete her sentence and tried to hide her little smile while she evened out the string again.

 

“How’s the ride been so far for you?” Mikasa seamlessly changed the topic. Her mind had already wandered elsewhere as she plucked a bottle of Armin’s favorite diet green tea out from a fridge to treat him to.

 

“Uh...fine so far. Haven’t gotten bored just yet.”

 

Annie’s eyes darted around the room hesitantly. She did her best to smoothly formulate what she wanted to ask her, but she knew it was going to come out shy and sloppy. She couldn’t help it; Mikasa always twisted her tongue into knots.

 

“Would you maybe wanna…” Annie began with a deep sigh. “Trade spots with Krista for awhile so you can sit next to me? We can like...cuddle and....be gross and shit.”

 

“Aw,” Mikasa cooed while she searched the shelves for a bottle of Eren’s go-to juice. “Miss me already?" She looked back at Annie for a split second and Annie could have sworn those dark eyes had twinkled right at her. “Am I really that hard to be apart from, Annie?”

 

Annie’s heart fluttered in every direction at the sound of Mikasa’s teasing, yet tender words. What an asshole. What a beautiful, adorable asshole.

 

“Oh shut up.” She bit down on her lip to stop another smile in its tracks. “Are you down or no? I know how you like keeping tabs on Eren and Armin so if you don’t want to I get it.”

 

Mikasa shut the fridge door carefully once she had retrieved both of her friend’s favorite beverages. She had always been such a squad mom and treated them with consideration. It was one of the many things Annie really _really_ liked about her- even if it was a tad annoying at times.

 

“I’m down.” Anytime Mikasa tried to use ‘cool’ lingo it sounded off, due to her serious demeanor. It was still pretty cute though. “I could go for some backseat cuddling.”

 

“Good choice.” Annie smirked a little at herself when a stupid remark came to mind and rolled off her tongue. “I can show you how these tits fart.”

 

“......” Mikasa narrowed her eyes and glared at Annie before turning to pretend to walk away. “...Bye.”

 

The fact that the two girls constantly teased at each other caused Reiner to raise an eyebrow while he and Connie lined up behind the counter to buy their snacks. Why on earth these two were so close yet avoided a label baffled him. They really meshed together like two snide little peas in a pod.

 

“I’m going to sit in the trunk now.” Mikasa added to her brief reply.

 

“Cuddling in the trunk is an awful idea, Ackerman.”

 

“You’re not invited.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Not if you’re going to try making Jean’s mass text an inside joke.”

 

In the midst of their banter, Mikasa had actually made her way back to Annie and sneakily slipped their fingers together. They continued to stroll down the aisle and badger each other while looking over all the tourist souvenirs. Annie was so grateful for this gesture. Mikasa’s hands were _so_ soft and Annie knew her own cheeks most certainly flushed a light shade of pink. She never wanted Mikasa to let go.

 

“So...I suppose you’ll be sitting next to me after all, huh?” Annie could not resist boasting.

 

Mikasa let out a deep, sarcastic sigh and looked out the window dramatically.

 

“Do I _have_ to?”

 

“You just locked fingers with me. There’s no going back now.”

 

A soft, breathy laugh escaped from Mikasa’s lips. It was low, a bit husky and made the other woman’s stomach drop. Annie was so much, maybe _too_ in love with her.

 

“Alright, alright. I suppose I could tolerate a nuzzle on the shoulder or two.” After yet another snide remark, Mikasa lightly brushed her thumb against the palm of the other’s hand. Such tender touches drove Annie absolutely mad.

 

“That’s the spirit.” Surprisingly, Annie kept her composure despite being able to feel her own heartbeat.

 

Mikasa somehow seemed at ease as well. Though, Annie was sure she saw the woman who always came across as so motherly, so reserved smile to herself when Annie gently pressed her lips against the back of the hand she now held captive.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sina Community College ID**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikasa Ackerman**

 

 **Date of Birth:** 02/10/1999 (Age 19)

**Education Status:**

Reiss Highschool- _Completed_

University of Paradis- Enrolled (currently completing Bachelor’s Degree)

Sina Community College- Enrolled

 **Major/Course of Study:** Law

 **Favorite Class:** PHIL 352I: Philosophy of Law

 **Hobbies/Interests:**  family, sewing, making lists, martial arts, the gym, softball, bungee jumping

 **Favorite Games/Series:** Street Fighter, ARMS, Pokémon, Skyrim, Ace Attorney, Tomb Raider

 **Favorite Apps:** Find My Friends, Life360, Wunderlist, Home Routines, Key Ring, Pokémon Go, Word Crush, Tiny Bird Garden

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I figured if I end up doing more chapters of this, I'll throw a bit of a BIO or two at the end of each!
> 
> For some context, everyone knows each other from Sina Community College's gamer club.  
> Mikasa has a great sense of intuition, so I thought future law school would suit her pretty well! She likes softball because of that official art of her, Eren and Levi playing baseball like badasses.
> 
> She also likes bungee jumping because I figured that was the closest thing I'd get to 3DMG, and most of her favorite apps are totally mom apps (especially Find My Friends which I feel like she'd use to keep tabs on Eren all the time).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
